


【翻译】小狗狗的麻烦 the trouble with puppies

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: “卡罗尔· 丹弗斯就像一只小狗——一只惹人喜爱、可爱、确实很非常能干的小狗，但还是一只小狗。娜塔莎跟小狗合不来。”或者：卡罗尔喜欢娜塔莎。 娜塔莎很困惑。 然后嗯……然后他们搞在了一起。





	【翻译】小狗狗的麻烦 the trouble with puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the trouble with puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199689) by [novoaa1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1). 

> 娜塔莎视角，轻微支配/臣服。

卡罗尔·丹弗斯就像一只小狗——一只惹人喜爱、可爱、确实很非常能干的小狗，但还是一只小狗。

娜塔莎跟小狗合不来。

小狗就像阳光，孩子的笑声和无条件的爱，丹弗斯队长似乎完全拥有这种能力，即使她在每一个有机会的时候都会打人，炸飞东西，以毁灭性的效率阻止坏人。

与此同时，娜塔莎生活在阴影中——秘密暗杀，在最不可能的时候消失得无影无踪，成为一个令人毛骨悚然的幽灵故事，世界各地的母亲给孩子们讲的那种故事，让他们心生恐惧。

小狗狗们无条件地爱人；然而，娜塔莎似乎代表了即使是那些小小的理想主义生物也不敢冒险去爱的一切——而且也是有充分理由的。

……所以当卡罗尔在她身边晃荡，讲着蠢蠢的笑话，咧着嘴傻笑，成功把娜塔莎的嘴唇弯曲成笑容的整件事情变得更加复杂。

当然，她看到了卡罗尔看她的眼神——娜塔莎一点也不愚蠢，而且这个金发女子受她吸引是如此明显，可爱得毫不掩饰; 即使娜塔莎不是一个训练有素的前克格勃杀手，也很难不注意到这一点。

所以，好吧，娜塔莎决定——她可以接受这个。

她会和卡罗尔上床，度过一个美好的潮湿的夜晚，让她在娜塔莎的指尖下分崩离析，然后问题解决了。

（只是如果事情这么简单就好了。）

——————————————————

计划很简单：娜塔莎会邀请卡罗尔回她在复仇者大厦的住处，她的冰箱里藏着上好的俄罗斯伏特加（给娜塔莎的）还有，据索尔说的， “最好的阿斯加德精酿”（给卡罗尔的）。

娜塔莎会穿一些简朴但很讨人喜欢（而且很容易脱下来）的衣服——最后，她决定穿一条黑色的运动短裤，这条短裤恰好显示出她臀部的优雅曲线，还有一件露肩的图形T恤，前面是哈里斯托姆最新的硬摇滚专辑。

娜塔莎会用一个调情的微笑和眨眼邀请队长，然后她们喝酒，聊天，然后喝得更多，那天晚上，卡罗尔巧克力色的棕色眼睛第一百万次注视着她的双唇时，娜塔莎会开始行动。

幸运的是，一切完全按照预期进行。

（娜塔莎绝不会满足于一个不能保证什么的计划。）

她们懒洋洋地躺在起居室兼厨房的豪华皮沙发上，卡罗尔的脸颊因为酒精而微微泛红，娜塔莎的脑袋嗡嗡作响但她很专注，她们的笑声越来越大，尽管她们之间的距离变得越来越小。

这很好，娜塔莎想，——卡罗尔穿着她破旧的修身牛仔裤和九寸钉的T恤，娜塔莎的小腿搭在卡罗尔的膝盖上，光着脚，她的整个身体带着一种莫名的温暖，等这一切结束后，她肯定会归咎于酒精。

然后，事情就发生了：娜塔莎讲述生动的故事的时候几乎不自觉地向前倾身，详细描述了三角洲突击队在臭名昭著的布达佩斯之行中发生的一些琐碎事情（——她永远不会告诉任何人那些糟糕的事情，关于那些刺耳的尖叫和彻底的毁灭，以及他们为这次任务所做的事情，这些事情将一直萦绕在她的心头，直到她死去），卡罗尔那双咖啡豆般棕色的大眼睛低垂，眼神落在她的双唇上。娜塔莎咬住嘴唇，她仍然吸引着卡罗尔的注意力，金发女子狠狠地咽了口唾沫，眨眨眼尽力把过于深情的目光从她的眼睛里移开，于是娜塔莎知道她抓住了她。

下一分钟，她蜷缩着身体更深入地钻进卡罗尔的怀里，她的动作微妙而从容——很快她们就到了**那里**，娜塔莎的身体紧贴着卡罗尔的身体，她们的脸相距只有几毫米，温暖的呼吸在公寓昏暗的灯光下交织在一起。

她能感觉到卡罗尔局促呼吸的热度，她火热凝视中的渴望，卡罗尔低语“去她的”，然后突然把她的嘴唇紧贴在娜塔莎的嘴唇上，刺客用同样的方式作出了响应——她跨坐在卡罗尔的大腿上，缓慢而不疾不徐地回吻，同时用双臂紧紧地搂住卡罗尔的脖颈，为卡罗尔的手优雅滑过娜塔莎暴露在外的大腿皮肤的感觉而受到热切的折磨。

一分钟后她们因为急需空气而中断了亲吻，粗重地呼吸着（尽管对于娜塔莎来说，这与实际上的氧气需求没有太大关系，更多的是那种完全无法解释的感觉，因为早些时候，这种感觉在她的内心深处再次出现），当卡罗尔开始在她的脖子上用温暖的嘴唇亲吻时，娜塔莎勉强从喉咙里发出了一声不自觉的呻吟——**老天啊**，真是太棒了。

**她**真的太棒了。

也许娜塔莎并没有想到会是个笨手笨脚的纯情少女，但是这么长时间以来，她第一次发现自己准备不足——不是非常不充分，但是她还是准备不足，这有点反常。

黑寡妇不会“准备不足”，做事也不会没有冷酷的高效和缺乏时间意识，因为她知道得更多。 她总是这样。

她为如此愚蠢而正在用长长的话语诅咒自己（同时用英语和俄语），她感觉到卡罗尔的牙齿温柔地在她颈上噬咬，津津有味地吮吸着皮肤，所以她强迫自己把注意力拉回到当下，而不是烦恼去平息从她动作里泄出压抑的呻吟，那就像春天里盛开忍冬花的甜蜜花粉。

然后她拉起卡罗尔的衬衫想要扯平，这位易激动的队长急切地想要帮她——她感到自己的呼吸在喉咙里哽住了，每一寸棕褐色的泛着金光的皮肤都向她展现出来，带着她的手指下线条完美的肌肉每一次抽搐和跳动，但是，这很好。

（这并不一定意味着什么——也许娜塔莎就是懂得如何欣赏艺术，知道吧？）

卡罗尔并没有完全脱光上衣，她仍然穿着一件简单的黑色运动胸罩，这丝毫不能掩盖她丰满的胸部——然而，娜塔莎发现自己几乎呆住了。

她想要用手指抚摸每一处凹陷和弯曲，想要用深情的吻来追寻她的触摸，想要许多她以前从未有过的东西——但是卡罗尔有不同的想法。

娜塔莎几乎没有注意到卡罗尔把她的上半身露了出来（她舍弃了胸罩，这样整件事情就简单多了；另外，她不知道该看卡罗尔的哪里：她的臀部，乳房，还是双唇），只是集中注意用舌头追寻着卡罗尔的唇隙，让热烈的吻变得潮湿，火辣，下流。

她的舌头懒洋洋地抚弄着卡罗尔的舌头，让她的手从金发女子的脖子一直游走到她的牛仔裤腰带，熟练地摆弄着方形的皮带扣——突然，卡罗尔的手放在她的之上，她们的双唇分开，棕色的眼睛因欲望和渴望而冒火，绿色的眼睛映出隐藏着的一丝困惑，娜塔莎的手在卡罗尔的手下停住了。

“你先，”卡罗尔嘶哑着说，娜塔莎眨眨眼，小心翼翼地不让怀疑在她那精心打造的不偏不倚的面具上露出马脚。

她把手放回去取代，搂住卡罗尔的脖子，用新的热情把两人的双唇紧贴在一起，她们的吻中带着坏笑，卡罗尔呻吟的回答荡过她的身体——一只卡罗尔长满老茧的手掌在她裸露的腹部上游走时她颤栗起来，另一只手玩弄着她（不可否认）的薄弱的借口“运动短裤”的腰带，感到一股熟悉的无拘无束的热量从她身体深处升起，给她带来白热的兴奋和欲望。

尽管如此，卡罗尔仍在撩拨——**老天**，她真的还在挑逗吗。

她用尽了书中的每一个技巧，娜塔莎在执行任务时用过的每一个诱惑手段（有些她从来没有用过），每一次触摸，每一次摩挲，每一个她极度渴望得到卡罗尔注意却没有得到的时刻，都让这个杀手完全疯狂。

卡罗尔似乎能感觉到她的犹豫，她沉默而没提出自己想要的，在一个不一定能保证收益的时候中亮出自己的牌——因此，她继续挑逗。 然后等待。 还有更多**挑逗**。

娜塔莎觉得自己几乎要爆发了，特别是当卡罗尔用强有力的手指紧扣着她的臀部，故意引导她在之前解开的半开的皮带扣上慢慢地扭动，每一个动作都把冰凉的银器拖在穿着暴露的娜塔莎的核心上，每一次罪恶的轻推都压在她作痛的阴///蒂上，引得刺激的电流贯穿她的全身——她不再发出愉悦地呻吟，每一次轻抚都引起她深处难以抗拒**生**猛的什么东西，渴望逃离她的每一个动作。

最终，她崩溃了（或者，尽可能接近黑寡妇曾经近乎“崩溃”的样子）：“操我，”她咬紧牙关要求道，随着另一个女人坚持不懈地指引娜塔莎在粗糙的牛仔裤上摩擦，另一种低吼的哀鸣从她的口中溜出。

卡罗尔只是坏笑着，娜塔莎不得不与强烈的报复冲动作斗争。“你不准备好声好气地问吗? ” 她发出如此简单、如此**天真的**低语，她的手在大腿裸露的肌肤上画着毫无目的的图案，娜塔莎低吼起来。

“操我。求你了，”她喘息着说，没费神去掩饰她话语中的不悦。

卡罗尔吃吃笑着，这声音直直传到了娜塔莎的小核上。“我们会解决这个的，”她低喃，于是娜塔莎哀鸣起来。“但是好吧。现在，”她说完，迅速地把一只手伸到娜塔莎的腰带下面，轻轻地抚摸着她湿透的褶皱，娜塔莎翻着眼睛，快感爆发了，同时泄出了最大的呻吟声。

“操、操，”她哽住了，无视了卡罗尔脸上洋洋得意的笑容，而是专注于追踪她入口的指节，每一次摩挲她敏感的小核带来的幸福电流，卡罗尔紧紧扣住她的身体时令人陶醉的感觉，而她让娜塔莎直达自我放纵的顶点。

一秒之后，卡罗尔毫无预兆地把两个指节伸进她湿润的入口，从娜塔莎的喉咙挤出一声呻吟然后——

“骑着我的手指自己动，塔莎，”她温柔地对她说，操。

娜塔莎并不在乎自己是否放弃了控制权，也不在乎卡罗尔以前从来没有叫过她“塔莎”（倒不是说她介意——尽管她也不会让这个金发女子知道 ），当卡罗尔的手指在她体内的时候，她对任何一切都毫不在乎，她是如何**完美地**填满她，她的手掌轻抚着娜塔莎的小核——

她认真地满足了卡罗尔的要求，在卡罗尔的双膝上不停地上下扭动着她的臀部，享受着每次向下推动时令人愉悦的伸展运动——然后卡罗尔的手指在她体内蜷曲，正好碰到让娜塔莎眼冒金星的地方，她确信她在一瞬间失去了知觉，她肯定断片了一会儿，即使只是一瞬间，因为卡罗尔在她的颈边低语，赞美着她，她的手掌摩擦着娜塔莎的阴蒂和恰到**好处**卷曲着她的手指，在她想到她在坠落之前，她被随意地抛入一种浸透着快乐的精神错乱中，在她之前的生活中她只有一次或两次体验。

卡罗尔的话语，她的触摸，她的手指在娜塔莎湿漉漉的身体里稳定不断地深入律动简直是天堂，这倒真是讽刺，因为只有这些东西才能让娜塔莎保持清醒，让她在现实中保持清醒，因为一阵阵快乐的浪潮正威胁着要带着她整个潜逃。

几秒后，她恢复了一些，她的呼吸渐渐平稳了，当卡罗尔的手指灵巧地滑出她身体的时候，一声微弱的呜咽逃出了她的控制范围——然后她痴痴地看着卡罗尔含住她的手指，下流地含着满是娜塔莎闪闪发光的湿润，放进她的嘴里，在品味中发出含混的呻吟……从她记事以来，娜塔莎第一次……好吧，她本身并不是说不出话来；娜塔莎不会“说不出话来”。

但是仍然，还是有什么东西阻止了她说话，什么东西使她安静了一会儿。此时卡罗尔完全压在她身上，她棕色眼睛里无尽的饥渴混合着某种莫名的柔软，某种使娜塔莎的核心震惊的东西——她不太确定那是什么，但是她知道那不好，知道最重要的是，那意味着麻烦。

糟糕。

然后，卡罗尔在她的嘴唇上印下一个吻，又在她满是汗水的额头上吻了一下，她的脸上露出了一个傻傻的笑容——当娜塔莎的手再次游离到她的皮带扣上时，她打算让她的高潮来得像她一样猛烈，就像她对她做的一样，她会告诉她不，没有必要说“今晚是关于你的，娜塔莎” ，娜塔莎就会开始明白这个麻烦到底有多大。

娜塔莎会开始理解卡罗尔·丹弗斯不是一只小狗狗（——而如果她是的话，她是一只娜塔莎之前远不知晓的那种）。

不，卡罗尔是一个完全独立的存在，也许娜塔莎还不知道那是什么，但她无法想象那对她有什么好处。

最重要的是，这意味着麻烦。

真糟糕。


End file.
